The Way I Loved You
by Kathryn Margaret
Summary: Sherlock/Molly/Tom fic. Molly still loves Sherlock, even though she's engaged to Tom.


"This is Tom." I say, smiling at everyone in the room.

Sherlock holds out his hand and Tom shakes it.

No lightning strikes. Is it strange that I'm almost a little disappointed?

I don't know what I expected…some great fight to break out between the two men for my honor?

Right. Keep dreaming, Molly.

Sherlock barely paid you the time of day before, so why should he now?

I walk into Barts, humming a melody to myself.

"Hey, Molly!"

I keep walking, straight for the elevators.

"Molly Hooper!"

I skid to a stop. Someone is actually talking to me?

I turn to see Lauren from Forensics smiling at me.

I wave and she comes closer.

"That's one good looking man you've got. Dave, his name is?"

"Tom."

"Yeah, he's a good one. Much better than the freak that bustles in here and wants to look at cadavers all the time."

I feel heat spread across my cheeks and simply force a smile.

Still, I want to kick myself. Why does the mere mention of him still cause me to react like that?

Lauren nods at me and we part ways. So, because I have a fiancé now, I get talked to?

So that's what I've been doing wrong this whole time.

I head to my room, where I slip into my lab coat and consult my clipboard.

After that, I walk to the lounge, grab a cup of coffee, and come back.

Sitting on my desk is a bunch of red roses with a note attached.

_**Dearest Molly,**_

_**I can't wait to make you mine. Hope this brings a little joy into your day, as you bring joy to my life. XXX –Tom **_

I smile at his consideration and look around for a vase. I'm unable to find one, and settle for leaving the flowers on my filing away three bodies, my phone rings at about 11:00.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." Tom says.

I smile. "Hi, sweetie."

"Do you like them?"

I glance at the roses sitting on my table.

"They're beautiful, Tom."

"How does lunch sound?"

I glance at my watch. "I'm up to my elbows in work…"

"The perfect reason to take me up on my offer."

"I suppose…" A smile dances on my lips.

"And then we can find a vase for them."

"Well…"

"Come on, Molly. Please?"

"Okay." I say.

"Pick you up in an hour?"

"Sure."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Tom."

We hang up and I glance at the door.

Immediately guilt settles in my stomach.

I lied to him.

I don't have a lot of work. The truth is, I don't want to leave, because those doors haven't opened all day.

And if they do, I don't want to be gone.

And so I wait. And wait.

I work. And I wait.

The doors don't open, and finally, I grab my purse and look out the window.

A cab idles in the driveway, but that's not unusual.

Well, Tom should be here soon…

The door swings open and I spin around. "Sher…"

"Hey sweetie!" Tom says, sweeping across the room and kissing me passionately.

He obviously didn't hear me.

"Tom!" I exclaim, trying to sound exasperated. "I'm at work!"

Tom rolls up his sleeve and glances at his watch. "Looks to me like you're on break."

I smile at him and give in to his kisses.

Finally, we pull apart.

"Okay, we should really go grab a bite or we'll never get out of here."

"Yeah, you're right." I say.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me toward the door.

I glance back towards my desk.

I should have left a note.

I always leave a note.

But it's time to stop waiting around for Sherlock Holmes. I'm engaged to a man who loves me dearly.

I'm happy.

Right?

Ironically, Tom chooses the restaurant right next to 221B, Speedy's Café.

My heart pounds in anticipation of being near him, and if I could kick myself in the chest, I would.

Stop it Molly! You love Tom!

_That was easier to convince yourself before he came back, wasn't it?_

"Molly, are we going in?"

I blink and see Tom is holding the door open for me. "Oh, yes. Sorry, I…"

He smiles at me and I only feel guiltier. What an awful fiancé I am.

After we order and sit down with our food, Tom launches into a detailed description of his workday.

Despite the difficulty of keeping my undivided attention on Tom, at least the food serves to help me keep my mind on the present situation.

And not on what might be going on next door.

He reaches across the table to take my hand, and I smile at him.

Why can't I have a normal life?

Why can't I stay in love with Tom?

I'm marrying him. No matter what.

I will learn to love this man like I love…

"Molly!"

I recognize the voice instantly, and my heart leaps in my chest.

I turn to see him standing in the doorway.

Those bloody cheekbones, blue eyes, and curly dark hair that won't get out of my head are standing in the doorway.

And he's yelling in a crowded restaurant for me!

What is wrong with my head today?

I stand up. "Yes?"

"Come to Barts immediately!"

I reach for my coat, and Tom rises to his feet.

"Hey, we're having lunch!"

I walk over. "What's…?"

He places his hand on my back and guides me out of the restaurant.

John stands near a waiting cab, door open.

I fight past my raging emotions at his hand on my back and turn to look at him.

"Sherlock bloody Holmes, what is going on?"

"Lestrade's daughter has been abducted. Need your help to analyze a ransom letter."

"Hey!" Tom yells.

Sherlock turns around while nodding at John.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch." John says, holding the door for me.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Sherlock saw you through the window."

I get into the cab as John gets in the middle, and Sherlock gets in on John's other side.

He shuts the door and the cab pulls into the road.

"Please feel free to exceed the speeding limit. We're doing something important for Scotland Yard." Sherlock says.

I look across John and over to Sherlock. "Sherlock, did you at least explain to Tom?"

"I told him that you would be better put to use with me than eating lunch with him."

"You can't just…"

"Faster!" Sherlock exclaims.

"I'll do what I can, buddy!" The cabbie says sarcastically, glaring at us from the mirror.

When we get to Bart's, we rush up to my office, where I begin doing tests and examination on the paper.

"I know that it was written by a woman, with a cheap pen." Sherlock starts to rattle off everything he knows. "But what I'm curious about is the paper."

I run a quick test. "Looks like paper manufactured in China." I say.

Sherlock snaps his fingers. "I know where she is."

He gets on the phone immediately, and goes running out with John.

I sit down at my desk, rubbing my eyes.

The adrenaline rush of being in Sherlock's world after weeks of his not needing my services is enough to clear my breath, and I breathe in and out.

My eyes settle on the roses from Tom, and I have a moment of reflection.

Tom loves me for who I am. And I love him. I really do.

Footsteps cross the room, and I sigh. "Tom…"

"Thank you for your help." A deep voice says.

I look up, startled, when I hear Sherlock's voice.

"Oh…did they find her?"

"Yes."

I stand up. "You're welcome."

The look in his eyes softens, but somehow I feel so disarmed that I have to look away.

"Molly, I hope you're happy with Tom. You deserve it."

Before I even realize what he's doing, he is placing a gentle and soft kiss on my cheek.

I look up at him, but he turns quickly around and walks away.

The doors open…and then they shut.

And he's gone.

I raise my hand to the place where he kissed me, and a small smile comes to my lips.

Then I remember Tom at Speedy's, and rush out the door.


End file.
